Pysche and Pathos
by Hitomi Matsu
Summary: bagaimana menurutmu jika tokoh favoritemu memiliki penyakit jiwa yang bernama PSIKOPAT?
1. Chapter 1

" _Bagaimana Reaksimu jika tokoh favoritemu memiliki kelainan jiwa atau disebut PSYCHOPATH..?"_

 **Psyche and Pathos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadoshi**

 **Genre : Crime, Thiller, Romance and Hurt**

 **History : Hitomi Matsu**

 **Chapter 1 : The Shadow Dust (Kuroko Tetsuya x OC)**

OC P.O.V

Hujan semakin deras, dan kekasihku belum datang juga. beberapa kali aku melihat jam dan melihat ke arah jalan. 'apa dia sudah datang?' atau 'kenapa lama sekali?' itulah yang ada dipikiranku.

"ACHOO!" aku bersin dengan kuat. Kugosokkan jariku ke hidung untuk meredakan rasa tak enak di hidung. Untung saja, aku sendirian di halte Ini, jika tidak aku akan begitu malu. Huh, memiliki hidung sensitive memang tidak enak sama sekali. Sekali lagi aku melihat jam tanganku, jarumnya sudah menunjukkan pukul jam 6 malam. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan ...

"ACHOO!" bersin kembali. Puk! Sebuah jaket menimpa kepalaku beserta tangan yang hangat. Aku menoleh kearah kiriku.

"apa kau tidak apa – apa, Haru – san?" mataku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Tertampak surai baby blue yang sedikit di bahasi air hujan dan sejak kapan...dia disampingku?

"HUWAA!" aku terkaget setengah mati! Aku benar – benar tak merasakan kehadiran orang ini. sudah kupastikan jika tak ada orang disampingku tetapi...kenapa? set! Tiba – tiba kakiku terpeleset dan siap terjatuh. Namun dengan cepat teman sekelasku menangkapku dan menjatuhkan ku kedalam pelukannya.

"Haru – san bahaya loh." Bisiknya tepat di telingaku. Ba – dump! Jantungku berdetak cepat, Dengan reflek aku mendorong pundaknya.

"Ku..kuroko – kun! A..ah haloo!" aku begitu gugup sampai menucapkan hal bodoh. Kuroko hanya diam.

"a..ah maksudku te..terimakasih telah menyelamatkan ku kuroko – kun." Jelasku. Aku menatap matanya. Bisa kulihat ada bayanganku di matanya.

"ah sama – sama." Balasnya. Iapun berdiri di sampingku.

"a..ah, jaketnya ini -.."

"tidak apa – apa. pakai saja. Haru – san tidak suka hujan kan?" tanyanya. Wah..bagaimana dia tahu jika aku benci hujan? Aku benci hujan karena partikel debu yang di hempaskan oleh air hujan akan terserap dalam pernapasan ku dan membuatku bersin – bersin, hal itu membuatku sakit. Aku tertawa ringan dan canggung.

"a..ahaha...aku tidak terlalu benci hujan kok, kuroko – kun." Jelasku. Dia hanya menatap ke depan saja tak membalas penjelasanku.

Ku kenalkan, dia adalah kuroko tetsuya. Mahasiswa tahun ke – 4 jurusan Sastra, dia satu kelas dengaku. Kami memang tak terlalu akrab, tetapi entah kenapa jadwal kami sangat serupa hingga membuat kami sering bertemu, yah walau kami tak terlalu sering mengobrol sih. Tetapi walau begitu, aku mengagumi warna rambut dan maniknya yang berwarna biru langit, juga hobinya yang sama denganku, yaitu membaca novel. Yah wajar sih, kami berdua sama – sama masuk jurusan satra.

Aku kadang ingin mengajaknya mengobrol...ah bukan 'kadang' tetapi hampir setiap hari aku ingin dekat dengannya. Kalian bisa bayangkan jika bertemu sesama penyuka buku aka terjadi seperti apa? yup! Kami akan mengobrolkan banyak tentang buku dan penulis kesukaan.

Wah membayangkan sudah membuatku semangat! Tetapi tetap saja rasa pendiam dan aura aneh itu menghentikan langkahku untuk mengenalnya. Tapi, jika dipikir kembali, dia memberikan jaketnya kepadaku. Apa mungkin dia juga ingin mengobrol denganku? Sepertinya ia adalah anak pemalu dan pendiam, mungkin saja.

Mungkin ini merasa aneh bagi kalian, tetapi entah mengapa aku merasa di awasi oleh setiap sudutku. Bahkan satu helai rambutku di pandang dengan intensnya dan aku juga merasa, Kuroko – kun juga mengawasiku.

"ada apa?" aku terpenjat kaget. Tanpa sadar aku memandang kuroko – kun terlalu lama.

"a..ah tidak! tidak!" jelasku panik. Ya ampun, walau kami jarang bertemu, kenapa hatiku berdetak begitu kencang.

"Haru – san.." aku sedikit kaget saat ia memanggilku. Aku pun menoleh kepadanya.

"i..iya?" tanyaku.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Kau kan punya payung.." jelasnya. Deg! Darimana ia tahu jika aku membawa payung?

"a..aku menunggu seseorang." Jelasku. Dia langsung menatapku.

"seseorang?" tanya nya. Entah kenapa ada aura hitam nan tipis di sekitarnya. Aku mengangguk kecil.

"u..un." balasku. Dia menatap ke depan lagi. manik babyblue nya yang aku kagumi tertutup oleh surai rambutnya.

"siapa dia?" tanya nya kembali. Aku menjawabnya dengan mudah, tetapi juga sedikit malu. Masalahnya yang aku bicarakan ini adalah orang yang (mungkin) kusukai. Ah mungkin ini adalah kesempatan ku untuk mengobrol banyak pada kuroko – kun. Oke Haruka! Kesan pertama itu penting, jangan membuat kuroko – kun menjadi menjauhi mu!

"ke..kekasihku. namanya Mitsuoda Karen seorang staf di perusahaan percetakan." Jelasku. Ah! Sial! Kenapa aku menyebut nama dan pekerjaanya!? Kuroko – kun kan hanya bertanya status saja! Sial! Sial! Kuroko – kun pasti menganggapku wanita cerewet..

"Mitsuoda Karen? Nama yang bagus." Balasnya. Perlahan aku tersenyum lebar. Dia membalas ku! A..aku harus balas apa?

"i..iya."jawabku singkat. Aku bingung harus bertanya apa lagi. ah! Aku tahu!

"Kuroko – kun sendiri sedang apa?" tanyaku riang.

"menunggu hujan reda." Jelasnya. Jleb! Entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang tertancap di kepalaku. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh!? padahal aku sadar jika rambutnya setengah basah dan itu tandanya ia tak bawa payung. Dasar bodoh! aku harus melakukan sesuatu.

"a..ah, kuroko – kun mau pinjam payung ku?" tawarku sambil mengambil payung lipat di tasku.

"tidak. Bagaimana dengan mu nanti?" tanya nya. Aku mengulurkan payungku.

"tak apa! soalnya aku..." brum..brum. sebuah mobil berhenti di depan kami berdua. Seorang pria turun dan aku mengenal pria itu. dia menghampiriku.

"Haruka maaf lama, tadi ada beberapa masalah di kantor." Jelas si pria yang ku kenal dengan nama Mitsuoda Karen. Perilaunya begitu sopan, Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan pekerjaanya yang notabenenya adalah impianku, membuatku terpesona dengannya.

"ah tidak apa – apa, Mitsuoda – san!" balasku. Aku menatap kuroko – kun lagi.

"nah kuroko – kun, aku akan naik mobil jadi tak masalah. Ini." tawarku. Kuroko – kun terlihat ragu namun ia akhirnya menerima payungku. Aku tersenyum senang. Ehem! Telinga ku mendapat suara tenggorokan yang dibuat oleh mitsuoda – san. mengerti akan kodenya, aku langsung mengangguk.

"mitsuoda – san, kenalkan ini teman sekelasku, Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko – kun, kenalkan ini Mitsuoda Karen." Salamku. Mitsuoda – san mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak kuroko untuk bersalaman kenalan.

"namaku Mitsuoda Karen. Selama ini terima kasih telah menjaga Ritsu – chan, Kuroko – kun." Aku memblushing hebat saat mitsuoda – san memanggil nama kecilku. Kami belum jadian dan dia sudah memanggil nama kecilku.

"mi..mitsuoda – san! ke..kenapa panggil nama kecilku!?" protesku. Mitsuoda – san hanya tertawa kecil.

"tidak apa – apa, bukan. Ritsu – chan juga seharusnya sudah bisa memanggil nama kecilku." Jelasnya. Huwaaa aku benar – benar malu!...

Author P.O.V

Set! Kuroko menerima jabatan itu.

"salam kenal, namaku kuroko tetsuya. Mahasiswa tahun ke – 4 jurusan sastra." Salam kuroko. Mitsuoda hanya tersenyum dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"wah, tak terasa jika sebentar lagi kalian akan lulus ya.." basa basi Mitsuoda.

"kami baru saja naik." Jelas singkat kuroko.

"tetapi bisa saja loh, tau – tau sudah lulus saja...hahaha..." kuroko hanya menatap datar lawan bicaranya itu. sedangkan Haruka hanya tertawa kecil dan tersenyum. Set! Mitsuoda meraih lengan Haruka dan menciumnya punggung tangannya.

"Mi...Mitsuoda – san! apa yang kau lakukan!?" tanya haruka malu – malu. Mitsuoda hanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

"hahaha...tidak apa – apa bukan? Lagipula setelah kau lulus, aku berniat melamarmu..." jelas mitsuoda membuat kedua pihak terkejut.

"menikah maksudmu?" tanya kuroko tanpa sadar. Mitsuoda kini menatap kuroko.

"wah kau peka juga ya, kuroko – kun." Balas mitsuoda. Haruka hanya bersemu dan memukul – mukul pundak mitsuoda.

"a.. ah apaan sih! Sudah – sudah ayo antar aku pulang!" jelas haruka sambil mendorong punggung Mitsuoda dan menahan rasa malu.

"iya..ya..kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi kuroko – kun." Ucap mitsuoda sambil melambaikan tangan.

"dagh kuroko – kun. Sampai jumpa di kampus." Ucap haruka yang juga melambaikan tangannya. Mitsuoda dan haruka masuk kedalam mobil bersamaan dan meninggalkan kuroko sendirian. Kuroko hanya menatap payung pemberian haruka.

Besoknya...

Di sebuah taman kampus yang luas nan hijau ini, kuroko menghampiri gadis bersurai coklat yang sedang membaca buku di gazebo yang sepi dari mahasiswa.

"ini. terimakasih telah meminjamkan ku payung." Ucap kuroko sambil memberikan payungnya. Haruka mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"HUWAAA! Ku..kuroko – kun!? Wah..kau masih tetap membuatku kaget." Jelas haruka. Kini haruka melihat payungnya yang sedang diulurkan oleh kuroko. Iapun menerimanya dengan sepenuh hati.

"iya sama – sama." Balas haruka senang.

"kalau begitu, permisi." Balas kuroko singkat yang langsung meninggalkan haruka.

"e..eh tung..gu!" grep! Haruka meraih tangan kuroko untuk mencegatnya pergi. Kuroko jadi menghentikan langkahnya. Sadar akan perbuatan tidak sopan yang ia lakukan, haruka pun melepaskan tangan kuroko.

"a..ah maafkan aku!" ucap haruka panik. Kuroko menatap haruka.

"tidak apa – apa. jadi ada apa?" tanya kuroko. Haruka memantapkan jiwanya untuk berteman dengan kuroko.

"ah! Kau ingin kemana?" tanya haruka. Kuroko hanya membalasnya datar.

"perpustakaan." Balas kuroko.

"ah pasti untuk tugas yang tadi kan? Kebetulan aku juga ingin kesana untuk mencari refrensi!" ujar haruka. Kuroko hanya diam. Hal itu membuat haruka jadi tegang

"tidak. Aku hanya ingin membaca. Tugas tadi sudah ku selesaikan." Jelas kuroko. Jleb! Beberapa panah menusuk hati, otak dan perutnya. Dia tak tahu modus apa lagi agar dekat dengan kuroko. Tetapi, ia belum menyerah.

"be..benarkah? ku..kuroko – kun hebat ya? Padahal baru 1 jam yang lalu dan kau sudah selesai pekerjaan sebanyak itu." jelas haruka sambil sweatdrop.

"apa yang kau bicarakan? Jika kau memperhatikan pelajarannya kau akan mudah mengerti dan mengerjakannya. Lagipula waktu sejam itu adalah cukup untuk membuat tugas daripada bermalas – malasan." Jleb! Perkataan kuroko menusuk haruka kembali. Kata – kata itu benar – benar mencerminkan haruka. Dia memang suka membaca tapi tidak untuk memahami teori belajarnya. Haruka sering ketiduran atau telat dalam kelas, dia bermalas – malasan untuk membaca buku saja.

"so..souka.." haruka menjadi pundung dan suram. Ternyata selama ini kuroko memperhatikan keburukannya. Melihat aura despresi yang di alami haruka, kurokopun mengelus kepalanya.

"maaf, aku bukan bermaksud menghinamu. Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan membantumu mengerjakan tugas." Jelas kuroko. Setelah hujan deras dengan awan hitam kelam, kiini berubah menjadi langit cerah yang di hias pelangi.

"be..benarkah kuroko – kun!? Kau mengizinkan ku untuk mengfotocopy punyamu!?" puk! Kuroko menjitak pelan haruka.

"bukan itu. membantumu artinya mengajarimu hal – hal mana yang tidak kau mengerti." Jelas kuroko. Haruka menangis dalam hati. Bukan sedih karena tak di kasih contekan, melainkan ia terharu karena bisa menggobrol dengan orang yang ia kagumi diam - diam.

Di perpustakaan.

"salah. Disinikan ada materi yang lebih bagus lagi, gunakan kalimat ini untuk kalimat pasif." Haruka sudah di ambang batas. Dia tidak bisa melanjutkan ini. ia akui jika kuroko memang sangat pintar dalam hal seperti ini.

"haru – san?" tanya kuroko saat melihat haruka hampir mau tertidur saat ingin mengistirahatkan kepalanya sejenak.

"tenang saja, koro – sensei... aku ingin mengistirahatkan kepalaku sejenak." Ujar haruka. Dia benar – benar rusak kali ini, bahkan sampai salah memanggil nama kuroko menjadi nama karakter anime lain. Kuroko menghela nafas.

"mau bagaimana lagi...sepertinya, haru – san lebih cocok dengan kalimat – kalimat buatanmu sendiri. Kau akan cocok sebagai penulis novel dan menjadi best seller." Jelas kuroko. Haruka tersenyum. Angin menghembuskan udara segaranya kedalam perpustakaan. Menerbangkan kelopak – kelopak bunga sakura yang terlepas dari batangnya. Membuat haruka semakin tersenyum.

"wah hebat...kau benar – benar hebat loh, kuroko – kun... selalu tau apa yang ku sembunyikan. Tapi itu bukan suatu hinaan atau apa, malah aku mejadi sangat mengagumi..mu.." jelas haruka sedangkan kuroko hanya diam mendengarkan ocehan haruka yang semakin melenceng.

"kala begitu begini saja...kuroko – kun sangat pintar mengkoreksi kalimat – kalimat, suasana dalam cerita dan kata kuroko – kun aku pintar membuat cerita. Bagaimana jika kau menjadi editorku saat aku menjadi novelis?" jelas haruka dan mulai terlelap dalam bunga tidurnya. Mendegar hal itu kuroko merasa senang. Kurokopun tersenyum, sayang senyuman itu tak bisa dilihat oleh haruka.

Bisa dirasakan jika bibir haruka di hisap oleh sesuatu. Rasanya vanilla, apa ini semacam krim kocok rasa vanila? Rasanya manis dan begitu lembut saat bersentuhan dengan bibir ranumnya mirip dengan vanilla. Bisa dirasakan juga, jika ada hembusan nafas di pipinya yang hangat dan pelan. Haruka membuka matanya sejenak, manik hazelnya bertemu dengan manik baby blue yang ia kagumi.

" _Haru – san..."_ panggilnya. Haruka masih belum sadar.

" _haru – san..."_ tetap belum sadar. Apakah ini sedang di dalam mimpi?

"Haru – san.." set! Haruka langsung membuka matanya dan bangkit dari meja perpustakaan. Menatap langit sudah berwarna orange. Diapun tersadar...

"BAHAYA! AKU KETINGGALAN 2 KELAS!" Haruka mengambil tas dan bukunya, mengabaikan kuroko yang sedang menatapnya heran.

" _huwaaa...mimpi apa tadi? begitu memalukan! Tertidur di perpustakaan lalu Memimpikan belajar bersama kuroko – kun dan menciumku...aku benar – benar payah!"_ Sepertinya haruka tak sadar jika ada kuroko disana dan lupa jika ia memang sedang belajar dengan kuroko.

"haru – san kenapa terburu – buru?" panggil kuroko. Haruka menatap kuroko yang baru ia sadari ada di depannya.

"Huwaa! kuroko – kun sejak kapan kau ada disini!?" tanya haruka yang sepertinya benar – benar kaget.

"kita kan belajar bareng.." jelas kuroko singkat. Haruka terduduk kembali. Iapun menutup wajahnya.

" _aku malu sekali! Benar – benar malu sekali! Aku lupa jika kuroko – kun sedang mengajariku disini! Apa jangan – jangan dia menciumku juga? hyaa! Itu tidak mungkin!"_

"Haru – san sudah waktunya pulang. Aku duluan.."pamit kuroko. Haruka menangguk

"ah..iya hati – hati di jalan!" haruka meraih tasnya dan mulai bergegas menuju kelas yang masih tersisa. Kuroko meraih lengan haruka untuk menghentikannya.

"oh iya...haru – san, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kiyoshi – sensei bilang tak hadir untuk kelas kali ini. apa kau lupa, kita ini satu jadwal?" tanya kuroko.

"e..eh?! benarkah? Huwa untunglah!" ucap haruka sambil bernafas lega.

"sebagai gantinya, kita disuruh membuat laporan literatur 100 lembar, dengan 1 kelompok 2-5 orang"

"A..APA!?" haruka menjadi gelisah lagi. dia benar – benar bodoh dalam hal ini. dia harus satu kelompok dengan siapa? Siapa yang paling pintar di kelas mereka? Pertanyaan itu selalu berputar – putar di otak. Keganjilan dalam absen mereka membuat haruka tegang. Bisa saja dia mengerjakan laporang sendiri.

"dan setahuku, hanya tinggal kita yang tersisa. Apa kau ingin satu kelompok denganku?" tawar kuroko. Secercah kehidupan muncul dalam bayangan kegelapan. Orang terpintar di kelasnya memilihnya untuk menjadi partnernya.

"tentu saja! Aku mau! Terimakasih kuroko – kun!" ucap haruka sambil menangis terharu. Kuroko hanya sweatdrop.

"ini kan hanya tugas kelompok. Kalau begitu kita tukar email." Pinta kuroko. Haruka langsung mengeluarkan handphonenya dengan riang. Memberikan alamat emailnya satu sama lain.

"kalau begitu sampai jumpa." Pamit kuroko. Haruka melambaikan tangan.

"sampai jumpa!"

.

7 bulan berlalu...

.

Haruka P.O.V

Tahun ini benar – benar keberuntunganku. Aku mendapatkan pacar, bisa bertukar email dengan orang yang ku kagumi, dan nilai tugasku akhir – akhir sempurna berkat kuroko – kun! Tetapi sebab itu...

Keberuntunganku sudah di kuras habis dan tak ada yang tersisa di penghujung tahun ini! aku belum mendapatkan pekerjaan magang untuk nilai terakhirku, karen – san sedang sibuk akhir – akhir ini, begitu hal nya dengan kuroko yang sudah di terima di perusahaan terkenal jepang hingga tak bisa membicarakan tentang buku lagi lewat email. seharusnya bulan ini aku akan di panggil, tetapi kenapa tak ada yang menelpon!?

"kalau begini, bagaimana aku bisa maju?" ucapku pada diri sendiri. Ting tong! Ting! Ting! Ting tong! Suara bel pintu begitu mengganggu ku! Aku pun bergegas dan membukakan pintu. Tumben sekali ada yang bertamu di appartement ini. ckrek!

"siapa? Ah? Karen – san...dan..." aku melihat karen – san dan siapa ya? Mungkin teman rekan kerjanya yang sepertinya mabuk berat.

"ha...halo sayang...hik! aku bawa rekan ku, na..manya Oda! Hik!" ucap karen – san. aku sedikit tak nyaman dengan pria mabuk seperti ini. aku menopang karen – san yang mabuk kedalam rangkulanku.

"be..begitu ya? Oda – san terimakasih sudah mengantarkan karen – san...a –"

"tidak boleh, sayang!" karen – san mendorongku dengan kuat memaksaku masuk kedalam apartement kecil milikku. Sedangkan rekannya, mengunci pintu appartementku dan menaruh kuncinya kedalam kantong celana.

"ka...karen – san! sa...sadarlah! kyaa!" karen – san mengurungku dengan tubuhnya, mengecup kasar leherku dan kupingku di gigit.

"karen – san! hentikan!" duagh! Tanpa sengaja aku memukulnya dan itu membuatnya marah. Plak! Sebuah tamparan berhasil mendarat dipipiku, membuatku terjatuh dan membenturkan kepalaku ke lantai. Ia mengambil sehelai kain dan mengikat kedua tanganku agar aku tak berbuat semaunya.

"karen – san! sadarlah!" karen – san tetap tak mendengarkan aku. Kini rekannya mulai mendekatiku dan melucuti celananya. Aku begitu terkejut dan shock saat melihat sesuatu yang sebelumnya belum kulihat secara langsung. Benda itu berdiri tegak dan kotor! Itu menjijikkan!

"Tolong aku! Karen – san tolong a -..." plak! Lagi – lagi aku ditampar.

"diam! Dasar jalang!" deg! Hatiku benar – benar sakit saat karen – san mengatakan hal itu. kenapa dia menjadi sekasar ini? barang kotor itu diarahkan kepadaku. Aku menatap horor pada kejantanan yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan aneh.

"Mitsuoda – san...sepertinya dia butuh penyumpal yang bagus! Kebetulan aku punya penis yang besar ini. ini akan cukup membungkamnya!" perkataan oda – san membuatku takut dan ngeri.

"ku...kumohon jangan!" pintaku memelas. Dia terdiam. Apakah dia mulai sadar? Di balik senyuman itu ternyata ia menyeringai seram.

"boleh juga. kebetulan aku juga punya. Bagaimana jika kita memasukkan keduanya!?" jelasnya. Aku semakin ketakutan. Kenapa? Kenapa!? Kenapa!? Karen – san adalah orang yang lembut dan perhatian! Tak mungkin dia melakukan hal seperti ini!

"ke..kenapa kau melakukan ini Karen – san!? apa salahku!?" tanyaku dengan isakan air mata yang sudah membanjiriku. Aku benar – benar sakit luar dalam. Dia benar – benar orang yang berbeda dari yang ku kenal.

"kau siapa? Hiks...kau bukan karen – san...hiks..kau bukan -!" duagh!

"diam! Berisik! Dasar pelacur!" dia mengucapkan kata – kata kasar yang tak pernah kubayangkan.

"Karen – san kenapa? Aku begitu mencintaimu..kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Tolong..aku mencintaimu karen – san..." ku ungkapkan perasaanku.

"HAHAHAHAHHA!HAHAHAHA! Lajang ini mengira jika aku benar – benar serius dengannya! Hahaha!" deg! Aku menatapnya kosong. Apa yang ia katakan tadi? set! Dia menarik rambutku kembali.

"dengar ya bocah! Dari awal aku hanya mengincar tubuhmu saja. Aku kira kau akan sulit ku dapati, ternyata dengan mudahnya kau jatuh kepelukanku dan itu membuatmu sedikit tak menarik. Tapi kuakui jika tubuhmu begitu halus dan indah, jadi...sebagai orang yang baik, aku akan berbagi...iyakan Oda – san!?" penjelasannya membuatku begitu takut dan mengerikan.

"tentu saja. Terimakasih telah mengajakku Mitsuoda – san. aku begitu menghargai kerja kerasmu!" mereka..akan memperkosaku?

Aku diam dan menangis. Tak bisa kutahan air mataku lagi saat ini. hatiku benar – benar sakit, harga diri dan mahkotaku akan segera di hancurkan. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

"mitsuoda – san...sepertinya dia menjadi sedikit tenang?"

"tidak apa – apa..nah sekarang.." set! Karen – san mengangkat daguku, bersiap memasukkan kejantanan mereka berdua. Mereka memasukkanya kedalam mulutku, menggoyangkan pinggulnya untuk mendapatkan ereksinya. Sedangan aku hanya diam, mendengarkan suara desahan nikmat mereka yang mencicipi mulutku.

"sekarang cepat mak -..." DUAGHH! ARGGHH! Bisa kulihat jika Oda dipukul oleh benda yang begitu keras.

"Si..siapa kau!?" DUAGHH! Kini Karen – san yang terpental dan tubuhnya menabrak tembok. Mereka seperti dipukul dengan benda keras oleh seseorang.

Bayangan mataku menangkapnya. Dia juga menatapku dengan marah seperti Karen – san. dia mengangkat pemukul bisbol kearahku.

DUAGH! Akhirnya pandanganku gelap...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued...

Mind to reviews?

PS: Haloha... beberapa fanfic belum kelar tapi udah buat fanfic baru lagi..begitu laknat ya author yang ini (-w-")...

Thanks for reading "Pysche and Phatos" series ini...


	2. Chapter 2

" _Bagaimana Reaksimu jika tokoh favoritemu memiliki kelainan jiwa atau disebut PSYCHOPATH..?"_

 **Psyche and Pathos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadoshi**

 **Genre : Crime, Thiller, Romance and Hurt**

 **History : Hitomi Matsu**

 **Chapter 2 : The Shadow Dust (Kuroko Tetsuya x OC)**

Author P.O.V

"tugas harus di kumpulkan besok. Mengerti?" ujar sang ibu dosen dengan muka yang garang. Para siswa yang memang terlalu malas mengikuti kelas bak neraka ini, menjawabnya dengan lesu.

"baik~" twitch! Sang dosen memberikan deathglare kepada mereka semua.

"apa kalian benar – benar mengerti!?" tanya sekali lagi sang dosen itu. brak! Semua siswa langsung tegap dari meja dengan cepat.

"baik!" balas mereka keras. Tatapan dosen yang satu ini memang mengerikan, bahkan bisa menumbuhkan tanaman toge menjadi sebesar pohon beringin. Kadang sang dosen juga heran dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

"entah kenapa kalian begitu malas dalam kelasku. baiklah, kelas hari ini sudah selesai. Sampai jumpa minggu depan." Balas sang dosen. Kalimat itu membuat semua siswa yang ada disana bernafas lega.

"terimakasih banyak." Balasnya. Saat kepergian dosen itu di nanti, ia malah berhenti di depan pintu keluar. Semua siswa malah tegang.

"oh iya, apa kalian melihat mahasiwi haruka – san? dia sudah melewati 2 kelasku." Tanya sang dosen sambil menatap para mahasiswa. Mahasiswapun juga bertanya – tanya, 'kemana si kutu buku cantik itu?' itulah yang ada di otak mereka. Salah satu anak mengangkat tangan.

"mungkin dia sudah lelah dengan ibu...haha – !.." candanya, tetapi bukan auranya mencair, malah menjadi membeku saat dosen mengeluarkan aura hitam mencekam.

"APA KATAMU!?"

"Ah saya mi...minta maaf!" sang mahasiswa malang itu akhirnya mengekori sang dosen dan bersiap dengan hukuman tugas yang akan menyibukkannya. Sebagian siswa tertawa dan sebagian juga heran kemana perginya haruka, kecuali sang mahasiswa babyblue yang pendiam dan pintar, kuroko tetsuya.

"tapi benar juga sih..akhir – akhir aku tak melihat wajahnya." Ujar salah satu mahasiswi. Kuroko memasukkan bukunya dan pergi keluar dari kelas yang ribut.

"kemana dia? Nee kuroko – kun, apa kau tahu sesuatu – ...huwaa!" salah satu mahasiswi terkejut karena teman sebangkunya tadi sudah menghilang. Mereka bersweatdrop.

"dia sudah menghilang.."

"dia benar – benar hebat..."

Apa kuroko tahu sesuatu? Tentu saja dia tahu sesuatu. Setelah ia mengerjakan rutinitasnya seperti ke perpustakaan, magang di perusahaan lalu sesudah pulang membeli chese burger dan nori bento satu porsi, ah tak lupa dengan milkshake yang ia sukai.

Setiba di rumah Kuroko langsung ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dari debu – debu dunia. Harum vanilla sudah menempel di tubuh sang babyblue, iapun memberi makan pada nigou yang kini sudah besar. Nigou menjilati kuroko karena senang majikannya sudah pulang. Sebagai balasan, kuroko mengelus – ngelus anjing yang sudah menemaninya selama 7 tahun.

"yosh..yosh.. apa kau menjaganya dengan baik? Baiklah cepat makan ini makanan kesukaanmu." Ucap kuroko. Nigou langsung memakan makanan anjing itu dengan lahap, ekornya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kuroko bangkit dan mulai memakan burger chese dan nori bento yang ia beli tadi sembari menonton pertandingan basket yang ia sukai. Kadang ia menelpon dengan partner basketnya, aomine daiki.

Kuroko meregangkan tubuhnya, menyegarkan tubuhnya yang kaku karena terlalu lama menonton tv. Iapun melihat jam, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Kuroko bangkit dan mengelus nigou yang sedang tertidur pulas. Ia keluar dari rumah menuju ke gudang miliknya. Terdapat wanita yang hanya memakai pakaian dalam saja bersimpuh di hadapannya, terikat dan tubuhnya sudah memar dan memerah, tak diberikan minum selama 5 hari. Siapa dia? Tentu saja Haruka Ritsu yang menghilang 2 minggu. Sudah 2 minggu ia terkurung disana. Siapa yang mengurungnya? Tentu saja orang yang sedang menatapinya saat ini.

"hah...hah...hah...ku..kuroko – kun..." lirihnya. Kuroko mendekati haruka. menarik dagunya.

"air...aku ingin...a..air...tenggorok...kannku..." pintanya dengan suara serak dan gemetar, kuroko menatap haruka datar.

"haru – san...apa kau haus?" tanya kuroko. Si gadis mengangguk lemah. Kuroko tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis sampai takkan ada yang tau jika ia sedang tersenyum.

"benarkah...kalau begitu minumlah dari sini... tapi kau harus berusaha, karena air dari sini tak bisa keluar sendiri." Jelas kuroko sambil menurunkan celananya dan menunjukkan penisnya yang sudah menegang namun belum membesar. Menyodorkan penisnya kearah mulut haruka. haruka menoleh ke kiri, tak mau menghisap itu.

"a..air...aku ingin air...hmph! humph!" kuroko menarik rambut haruka dengan keras dan memaksa haruka menghisapnya.

"nanti juga akan keluar air..." kuroko menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan pelan namun perlahan menjadi cepat.

"humph! Hmph! Un! Ahn!.. kuro – hmmph!" kadang di lepaskan namun dimasukkan kembali. Kuroko memejamkan mata untuk menambahkan sensasi ransangannya, sedangkan haruka hanya pasrah di perlakukan seperti itu. kuroko semakin cepat menggoyangkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, remasannya terhadap rambut haruka juga semakin erat.

"argh! Hah...hah..hah.." splurt! Kuroko klimaks di mulut haruka. Haruka mau tak mau menelan peju itu. selang beberapa menit kuroko baru melepaskan mulut haruka yang di bungkam olehnya. Haruka mengambil nafas sebanyak – banyaknya.

"ke..kenapa?..." tanya haruka despresi. Kuroko mengeryitkan alis.

"hah?" tanya kuroko sambil mengeryitkan alis.

"ke..kenapa kuroko – kun melakukan ini..? kenapa kau melakukan..sejahat ini?" tanya haruka, menunduk, sambil mengingat kenangan 2 minggu yang lalu, kenangan yang begitu buruk dan mengerikan hingga semua ini terjadi.

Flashback 2 minggu yang lalu..

DUAGHH! BUGGH! Suara pukulan berulang – ulang terdengar dari dalam gudang kecil nan gelap itu.

"To...tolong ampuni aku! Aku akan memberikan -...argh!" tanpa mendegar tawarannya, ia langsung memukuli prang tersebut. suara lirihan juga terdengar jelas dari sana. Tapi tenang saja, gudang itu kedap suara. Sebesar apapun suara yang di keluarkan takkan terdengar kecuali jika kau membuka pintunya.

"a..aku punya anak dan... akh!" duagh! Pukulan terdengar lagi. kuroko mengambil nafas dengan tenang. Mengambil oksigennya kembali karena terlalu asik untuk memukuli 2 orang di depannya. setelah selesai mengisi tenaga, kuroko memulainya lagi. memukuli orang di tengah kegelapan.

Dilain tempat. Seorang wanita yang kepalanya sudah mengeluarkan darah karena pukulan sebelumnya, membuka mata dengan perlahan. Ia menatap sekelilingnya, terlalu gelap karena lampu yang ada di atasnya hanya bisa meneranginya. Ia mencoba menggerakkn tangannya, namun tak bisa karena ia terikat.

"ngh.. apa ini? kenapa aku diikat?" tanyanya. Kepalanya masih terasa sakit dan pusing. Iapun mengitari andangannya lagi tapi hal itu percuma. Disini terlalu gelap.

"argghhh! Tolong...tolong!" hatinya terkejut saat mendengar suara lirihan yang mengerikan itu. ia kenal dengan suara itu.

"suara apa itu? kenapa begitu gelap disini..." ucap haruka. Suara lirihan itu tak berhenti membuat haruka menjadi takut.

"kalau begitu..." suara itu ia kenal.

"suara ini, kuroko – kun?" panggil haruka. Bayangan seorang pria muncul dari kegelapan bersama 2 orang yang sedang meringkuk gemetar menuju kearahnya.

"minta maaf lah pada haru – san." 2 orang yang lehernya di kalungkan tali tambang yang sudah di lumuri darah muncul begitu saja. Tentu saja, kedua wajah orang itu sudah babak belur dan berlumur darah juga, mereka juga tak mengenakan pakaian sehelaipun. Haruka membulatkan mata.

"kyaaa!" haruka begitu ketakutan dan langsung menatap horor pemandangan itu.

"ritsu! Ritsu! Aku minta maaf! Aku salah! Tolong beritahu dia untuk berhenti!" ucap mitsuoda yang sudah begitu mengerikan sambil menghampiri haruka.

"ha..hah?!" tanya haruka. Siapa yang mereka takutkan? Siapa orang yang melakukan hal yang mengerikan seperti ini?

"ma...maafkan aku! Tolong! Aku punya istri dan 3 anak yang masih bersekolah! Aku benar – benar minta maaf!" kini satu orang lagi yang menghampirinya dengan wajah yang begitu ketakutan.

"siapa maksud kalian?" tanya haruka. Haruka menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk melonggarkan ikatannya. Suara langkah kaki semakin mendekat menuju kearahnya. Akhirnya wajah sang pelaku yang melakukan hal kejam seperti ini muncul dari kegelapan.

"bagaimana haru – san?" tanya kuroko datar. Wajahnya ada cipratan darah. Haruka membulatkan matanya lagi. orang yang ia kagumi melakukan hal seperti ini?

"kuroko – kun?" tanya haruka. Kini mitsuoda sembah sujud pada haruka, termasuk rekan mitsuoda yang juga memohon ampun padanya.

"ritsu maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!"

"aku yang salah.. aku yang salah..maaf" lirih mitsuoda yang begitu memilukan dan begitu despresi. Haruka tak percaya jika kuroko melakukan hal semacam ini.

"kuroko – kun..apa kau yang melakukan ini semua?" tanya haruka memastikan. Kuroko menghampiri haruka dengan sebuah tali tambang yang tersambung dengan 2 orang itu, dan jangan lupa sebuah golok besar yang terlihat begitu tajam.

"iya." Balas kuroko singkat. Bibir haruka bergemetar hebat. Kini dia begitu ketakutan. Dia baru sadar, selama ini ia mengagumi orang yang begitu berbahaya. Kuroko yang melihat ketakutan haruka menatapnya dengan tajam.

"kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu ketakutan? Dan juga kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?" tanya kuroko sambil mengelus pipi sampai ke dagu dengan lembut, memaksa haruka untuk melihat wajahnya seorang.

"eh?" haruka mengeluarkan setitik air mata nya. Kuroko tersenyum lembut.

"haru – san...tentu saja. Ini demi dirimu." Ucap kuroko. Haruka tak berhenti terkejut.

"a..apa?" tanya haruka reflek. Kuroko mengeryitkan alisnya.

"mereka hampir memperkosamu, sebenarnya aku langsung ingin membunuhnya tetapi entah kenapa aku merasa harus menunggu jawaban darimu." Balas kuroko datar. Haruka bergemetar hebat.

"ku...kuroko – kun"

"nah..haru – san...sekarang jawabanmu." Bisik kuroko sambil memeluk haruka dari belakang. Haruka menatap kedua orang yang hampir memperkosanya itu. mereka begitu menyedihkan dan menjijikkan, Terutama mitsuoda.

Kenapa dia begitu tega mengkhianati cinta tulus haruka? Mereka selalu mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' tapi kenapa dia melakukan hal setega itu?

"ritsu..aku minta maaf...aku minta maaf..kumohon ampuni aku.."

"maafkan aku..." dia ingin memberi mereka berdua pelajaran, tetapi dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam entah kenapa memaafkan mereka. Kenapa? Tentu saja haruka tak mengtahui hal itu juga.

"haru – san...jawabanmu?" bisik kuroko sambil menatap mata haruka. Bisa kuroko tebak jika haruka akan memaafkan mereka. Kuroko mempunyai rencana.

"a..aku - ..."

"oh iya aku lupa. Kuingatkan... jawabanmu itu akan menentukan masa depan kalian bertiga.." jelas kuroko. Haruka menatap horor kuroko. Wajah kuroko begitu dekat.

"be..bertiga?" tanya haruka.

"kau juga termasuk haru – san.." ucap kuroko sambil mencubit pipi haruka dengan lembut.

"sekarang pilihlah..pilihlah dari hatimu yang terdalam, sampai aku menemukan kebohongan kecil darimu, aku akan sangat kecewa dan kau pasti tahu bagaimana akhirnya nanti..." jelas kuroko.

Haruka semakin tidak bisa membuat pilihan. Ia yakin jika kuroko menginginkan hal yang berbeda dari pikirannya. Tetapi jika ia tak jujur itu sama saja mengantarnya ke jalan menuju kematian. Ia harus jujur, inti yang ia dapat adalah harus jujur. Haruka meneguk salivanya.

"aku...akan memaafkan kalian." Jawab haruka. Terdapat senyuman yang begitu membahagiakan dari dua orang itu.

"terimakasih! Terima kasih!" balas mereka.

"tapi ada satu syarat. Ka..kalian tak boleh memberitahukan hal ini kepada siapapun...me..mengerti? termasuk yang di lakukan kuroko pada kita bertiga..." tambah haruka, mereka berdua mengangguk senang dan semangat. Kini mereka bertiga menatap kuroko.

"ku..kuroko – kun...bagaimana -...ugh!" duagh! Kuroko meninju wajah haruka dengan kuat. Dengan kesal, kuroko menarik salah satu tambang yang terikat dengan mitsuoda.

"HUWAAA!" kuroko menariknya dan diikat di pilar pilar yang sudah ia siapkan.

"JANGAN DEKAT! JANGAN DEKAT – DEKAT AKU! EEK!" mitsuoda sudah tercekik karena ikatan talinya di kencangkan oleh kuroko.

"ARGHKK! EHK!" mitsuoda meronta – ronta kesakitan. Kakinya menendang – nendang liar mengammbarkan kesakitannya.

"karen – san!" haruka memanggil nama mitsuoda. Hal itu membuat keadaan semakin buruk.

"bahkan kau masih bisa memanggil namanya." Ucap kuroko yang sudah gelap mata. Kuroko mengangkat goloknya dan bersiap mengarahkan ke leher mitsuoda. Mereka bertiga menatap horor hal itu.

"KAREN – SAN!" syung! Zret! Tenggorokan mitsuoda tergorok dengan kasar. Darahnya keluar dengan kencang sampai membuat pancuran singkat dan mengotori wajah dan baju kuroko. Sudah diputuskan, mitsuoda tewas dan takkan kembali ke dunia ini. melihat pemandangan itu, salah satu temannya langsung berlari namun tercekik saat kuroko menarik talinya.

"hu..huwaaaaa! menjauhlah! Menjauh! Hyaak!" zrat! Tenggorokannya juga berhasil di sayat, orang ini mati dengan keadaan berdiri dan kejang – kejang lalu terjatuh. haruka membatu. Kedua orang yang ia kenal, sudah tiada. Mitsuoda yang dulu mencintainya dan kuroko yang ia anggap takkan bisa membunuh orang sekalipun lalat.

"ka..karen – san?" panggil haruka kembali, memastikan jika ini hanya mimpi tapi sayang ini bukan mimpi. Set!

"ugh!" kuroko dengan cepat meraih rambut. Mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga haruka.

"padahal sudah kuberi kesempatan, tapi malah kau sia – siakan.." ucap kuroko. Haruka menatap kuroko marah.

"bu...bukankah ka..kau menyuruh..ku untuk jujur!? Ke...kenapa – kyaaa!" kuroko menarik rambut haruka dengan kuat dan memaksa haruka melihat terangnya lampu.

"karena ke jujuranmu itu yang membuatku kecewa!" senjata tajam sudah siap mengorok lehernya. Haruka menangis.

"ma..maafkan aku...ma...maafkan aku kuroko – kun..." gerakan kuroko terhenti saat haruka meminta maaf kepadanya. Kuroko menggertakan giginya.

"cih!" trang! Kuroko melempar goloknya. Menarik dagu haruka lalu menciumnya dengan kasar. Haruka begitu terkejut dan tak bisa mengimbangin kecepatan lidah kuroko.

"hmmph! Pwah! mpphh..." kuroko melepaskan sejenak namun menciumnya kembali. Ciuman itu begitu menyesakkan hatinya.

"pwah..hah...hah.." kuroko melepaskan ciumannya. Haruka mengambil nafas yang banyak, sedangkan kuroko langsung melepaskan celananya.

"ya ampun aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." set! Kuroko melepaskan ikatan haruka lalu melebarkan selangkangannya. Nafsu kuroko bertambah besar disaat melihat bentuk vagina yang masih terbalut kain terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Kuroko menjilati bibirnya sendiri. Iapun mulai mendekati vagina milik haruka dan bersiap menjilatnya. Haruka yang terlalu sibuk dengan nafasnya tak sadar jika kuroko sudah siap di depan kemaluannya. Mukanya langsung memerah saat melihat kuroko menyingkirkan pakaian dalamnya.

"ku..kuroko – kun apa yang kau – hhuwaaa!" tubuhnya menggeliat disaat benda yang begitu lembut menyapu kemaluannya dengan kasar. Lidah itu memaksa vagina haruka yang terbuka sempit. Kuroko melepaskan salivanya agar menjadi lembab di bagian itu. wajah haruka begitu memerah dan berkeringat. Merasakan sensasi yang begitu aneh.

"benar – benar sempit. Kukira haru – san sudah melakukan seks dengan orang itu. ternyata aku salah..." kuroko mengarahkan penisnya kearah vagina haruka. Haruka menatap kuroko dengan wajah seperti anak anjing yang memelas dilepaskan dari ikatannya. Tapi wajah itu membuat kuroko makin tidak tahan dengan nafsunya.

"sial. Kau begitu manis..haru - ! san!" kuroko langsung memasuki penisnya.

"kyaa!" sedangkan haruka langsung berteriak kesakitan dan mendesah kecil. Tanpa basa – basi lagi kuroko langsung menngerakkan pinggulnya.

"luar biasa..luar biasa...di dalam haru –san benar – benar luar biasa.." ucap kuroko yang masih menggerakkan pinggulnya tanpa henti.

"ku..kuroko – kun ja..jangan ber..bergerak! ma..masih sakit...kyaa..anh...ahh.." permintaan haruka tak di gubris oleh kuroko. Ia masih tetap menngerakkan pinggulnya.

"maaf aku tak tahan!" pak! Pak! Kuroko semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan menikmati sensasi yang ia rasakan disini.

"a..aku mohon! Ma...maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!" teriakan minta maaf haruka yang begitu memelas menjadi musik tersendiri baginya. Kuroko tak pernah menghentikan atau memelankan kelajuannya.

"ka..karen – san...maafkan aku...ma..maafkan...aku~" plak! Kuroko menampar haruka dengan keras.

"BERANI – BERANINYA KAU MENYEBUT NAMA ORANG ITU!" Plak! Bugh! Kuroko menampar dan memukulnya, tetapi pinggulnya tetapp bergerak tanpa henti.

"apa kekuranganku!? Aku begitu mencintaimu! Apa itu tidak cukup!? HAH!?" PLAK!

"Apa semua orang akan meninggalkanku!? Kenapa orang yang begitu aku cintai selalu meninggalkanku!? Hei!? Kenapa!?" bugh! Bugh! hal itu terus berlanjut sampai haruka pingsan tak bergerak...

"

Flashback END

GREB! Kuroko menarik rambut haruka dengan kasar. Menghadapkan wajah haruka ke wajahnya. Haruka melihat iris ocean kuroko yang kelam. Seperti tak ada cahaya disana.

"kau tanya kenapa? Hmm...kenapa ya? Tentu saja. Karena aku mencintai ritsu – chan. Aku SANGAT mencintai Ritsu – chan." Ucap kuroko. Kuroko melepaskan rambut nya. Kuroko melepaskan semua pakaian dalam milik haruka.

"sekarang ritsu – chan, layani aku dengan baik ya." Ucap kuroko yang siap memperkosanya lagi. haruka begitu ketakutan dan berusaha kabur, namun tak bisa karena dari awal ikatan kuroko memang sangat keras.

"ku..kumohon lepaskan aku! Kumohon! Aku sangat memohon padamu. Kuroko – kun!" pinta haruka dengan histeris dan menjerit. Melihat reaksi haruka yang seperti itu, membuat kuroko kesal dan marah. Seolah haruka sangat amat tidak menyukai keberadaannya. Kuroko melepaskan sabuknya. Menekan leher haruka agar ia bisa diam. Kuroko mengangkat sabuknya dan siap memecut punggung haruka.

"hentikan! Kuroko – kun! Hentikan! Hen-..." CTAAR! Kuroko memukulnya dengan keras.

"kyaa!kyaa!" kuroko memecutnya berkali hingga punggung haruka memerah bahkan ada tergores sampai mengeluarkan darah.

"diam -...lah?" kuroko heran karena haruka tidak memberontak lagi. ia menarik rambutnya lagi. seperti yang ia duga... haruka pingsan. Kurokopun melepaskan cengkramannya dan otomatis wajah haruka bertabrakan dengan alas gudang.

"sepertinya aku berlebihan..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

E.N.D or To be continued...?

Mind to reviews?

Thanks for Reading "Psyche and Pathos"


End file.
